apoligizing will get you nowhere
by irlshrimp
Summary: staring at a computer screen for twelve hours is not a good idea


chihiro fujisaki waas sitting at hiscompueter at hopes peak academy doing some nerdy compuert shit for som e reason. who kows if it was actuallt important.

anywaya

he was trying to work but ws ahrd because hs eyes were burning and e couldnt see

this never happens? he thought he become immune to this crap after spending his entire childhood staring at a computer screen.

"maybe im getting old" chihro thouht "wait no im like seventeen what the heck"

he decided to go down to the nurses offce but t was on the first floor and he was in the ;ibrary on teh second floor. he would have used the computer lab on the first flor but he ws told not to mess with those computers since theyre for reserch and stuff

so chihiro turned off the ciompyer and stood up but almost fell down because his legs were numb from sittign for too long. this happens eevery day. its painful and nto vey fun. when will he learn

after regaining feeling in his legs and trying not to cry chihiro slowly walked down the stairs because his legs were still wobbly and his eyes still burned. someone get this kid a new hobby.

AT THE NURSES OFFICE

mikan tsumiki was cleaning up after spending al day in the nurses office doing the school nurses job because her solution to everything was to put a bag of ice on it and mikan knew that wass bullshit

mikan also knew it was bullsjit that she ws still n the nurses office. she had finished cleaning up two hours ago. she just eally liked the smell of the place give the girl a brek

there was a quiet knock at the door and makin was not expecting it so she jumped in the ar and shrieked and then said "c c cc cc come in!"

a very small studetn opened the door to the nurses office and said "ii ii ii i i ii im very soorry for startling you bu having an issue"

mikan said "its oky im sory i just wanst expecting anyone to need anythign since its eight o clock and everyone has left"

chihiro gasped. he had been staring at a compurer screen for almostv twelve hours straight

he didnt know how he manage ed to do that sice his computer has a time display

"im sory to ask" say mikan "but what is ur name and what s the pro em"

'oh im sry" says dchiriio 'my name is chihor fujroaki and i was computer programming for twelve jpors and now i can tsee

mikan was confused

chihrivfujiasaki?

the shsl programmer?

but isnt he male?

thia studetn is wearing the girls uniform?

mikan decided to just go with it becasue if she broght it up then somene wmight get mad at her

"you probsbly jut nened some rest" she told chiiro "your eyes ar etired"

"but i need to get hokme my nerdy dad is probably very woried" said chihir "im sorry taht i cant take your advuce:

"aaaa im sorry toat i cant help' sadi mikan. she was startingto cry

chihior noticed this and said "im sorr im overwhelmig you its really no bi g desl i can walk hioem"

mikan said "but you probsbl cant see very well and you mihtj run into trouble imm so sorry i can t think of a quicker solution"

"its okay im sorry i can jut call my dad an d explain the situationf"

chihiro pulled out his phone to call his dad

but he couldnt see the numbers well enough

mikan figured out the problem and said "im sorry that i can t help you" she looked like sh e was about to cry.

im sorry for makin you feel bad " said chichior "pls dont cry'

chihiro also looked like he was about ot cry

mikan and chihiro were both very overwhelmed

no one had ever apoligized to either of them thos much before?

is this what they sounded like to other peopel

did they overwhelm everyone around thm with theirexxcessive apoligixing?

they simulaniously bowed their heads and yelled "I"M SORRY FOR APOLIGIXING SO MUCH"

both were perplxed and about tog apoloigize again when the door opened and mikan and chihiro screamed

"FELLOW STUDENTS IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT WE ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT IN THE BUILDIN GNA DBECASUE IF THAT MS. YUKIZOME HAS NOT BEEN ABLE TO LEAVE AND SHE IS VERY UPSET PLEASE GO HOME AND STUDY"

"oh hello ishimaru-kun" said chihuro. he couldnt see ihsimaru very well but hed recognxe that voice anywhere.

"FUISAKI-KUN WHY HAVE YOU NOT LEFT THE PRMISES" said ishimaur pointing at the programmer" YOU TOO TSUMIKI=KUN" he point at the flustered nurae.

mikan' was cpmgused. nobody ever used that honorific for her? an d even though she had seen this kid in the halls she had nver talked to him. so how did he know her name?

its been a very long day for mikan

chihiro said "im sorry ishomaru-kin i lost track of time and accidentally spet twlev hours on the computer snd now i can t see so i cant get home sqafely"

ishimaru squatted down and said "FUJISAKI-KUN GET ON MY BACK I WILL CARRY YOU HOME"

chihiro was flustered and said "oh that's okay you don tneed to go that fsr"

"IT IS MY FUTY AS HALL MONITOR TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERY STUDENT IS SAFE" ishimaru said proudly ]

"o ok then" chihiro got on his back and then looked at mikan and said "thank you for helping tsumiik-san and im sorry that i couldnt take your advice"

mikan said "im sorry that inwasynt helpful please get home safely"

ishimaru ran off with chihiro before anyhting else could be said

mikan was very much done with tbhis day

she packed up her things and as she wasd leaving the school she ran into chisa yukizome (her teacher). chisa said "oh thank GOd youre leaving tsumiki-san you must be SO tured please go home and get some rest ill see you and the rest of the rotten oranges tomrrow xoxoxoxoxox"

"im sorry for being a burden yukizome-senaie please have a good night" mikann went home and stared into the void for twelve hours the end


End file.
